


Premonition

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-12
Updated: 2007-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's springtime and the boys are about to meet for the first time. Change is in the air. Dreams abound, and so on and so forth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think much about this story. It just happened. Tried to write the whole thing like it was a dream, you know? Plus my head hurts so I feel a little loopy. Hopefully it'll make sense.

It is sunny and cool, spring is in the air, and Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki are not best friends or soul mates. Not even new co-workers. They have yet to meet.

But a month before Jensen gets the call from his agent, Bob, about a new show pitched to the CW channel he has a dream. In the dream there is a young man with a kind face who reaches out his hand. The dream man doesn't speak, doesn't have much body language. Just the hand stretched to meet his if he so chooses. Jensen, in the dream, takes the hand without hesitation, follows the man down a dark path. He's a little afraid of the path, of the shadows, what hides behind them, the darkness itself. The man, though, turns once, twice, looking at him, looking into him. He fills him with a sense of adventure, of hazy afternoons and sweet tea spent with his family in the backyard, of honesty and desire for more out of life. He fills him with a longing for home. It doesn't make any sense to Jensen. When he wakes up he feels confused and shaky. Confused because he doesn't know anyone who looks like the dream man. Shaky because he wants to…

On that same night Jared has a dream as well. His dream is more vidid. All colors like blood red and bright orange and violent purple. There aren't any people, places or things. He somehow recognizes that all this, this thing, this life comes from a central source. And it makes him warm inside, happy. Makes him feel oddly free in a way he doesn't understand. When he wakes up he immediately tells his mother about the dream and asks her what it means. She says something big is coming, to get prepared to live. Completely. Without reservation. He nods wisely, as if he already guessed this himself. He thinks maybe it's true, that he hasn't been as open to change as he should be and this adventure will rock him enough to open all the way. He thinks maybe the dream is an omen. For good or bad, he's yet to decide…

The day of their second call-backs, when they meet for the first time and read together as Sam and Dean Winchester, they act the parts easily, as if they have always had a rich history. It isn't until the day is done and the roles are pretty much theirs that they celebrate by having a beer together at a bar down the street from the studio. They sit beside each other at the bar and pretend it is any other day. But it isn't. Jensen has now met the young man from his dream. And Jared feels the life from his dream coming off Jensen in slow waves. They pretend they don't want anything more than to be cast members of a new, dark, amazing series. Deep down where it counts, though, both know they will find the home that Jensen seeks and the freedom to change that Jared desires. They know, after only spending an afternoon, and now a couple drinks, together that they will find out who and what they really are meant to be. To themselves, their families and friends, to the world at large. To each other. They have just begun to embark on the adventure of a lifetime. All they can, will, do is hold on and enjoy the ride…


End file.
